Child of the de Danann
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry and his sister are sent back in time by their trainers to the time of Merida and Mor'du. This is the first Harry Potter X Brave Crossover and I wanted to see if a good one is conceivable. Wrong boy-who-lived and warrior Harry. rating for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the first EVER crossover between Harry Potter and Brave and I wanted to see if I could do it.**

Child of the De Danann

Chapter one

-Merida-

Walking back to the castle I looked again at the cake that the witch had given me, _'how can this one small thing change my fate?'_ she wondered. Looking up she saw her parents along with the lords and their sons outside the gate looking at her, suddenly her father looked panicked and yelled "Run Merida!". Turning she saw the demon bear Mor'du lumbering towards her. With a scream she ran towards the castle feeling the tremors in the ground from the bear charging her, suddenly she stumbled and fell to the ground looking up at the scared eye of the beast. Suddenly a man with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes leaped onto Mor'du's back and put the beast into a choke hold while a beautiful woman with pitch black hair going to her back had an arrow trained on the creature's good eye.

Suddenly the woman's red eyes glowed brightly and she cursed loudly, "Cuchulain!" she yelled causing those to hear to look on in awe _'that's the hound of Ulster?' _she thought, _'I thought he was just a myth!'_ "It' a human under the Torture!".

"Damn!" the man wrestling the bear yelled "Throw me my staff!" he yelled and the black haired women threw a six foot staff made of blood red wood that was capped by a carved wolf's head that was clutching a blue gem that was the same color as the man's eyes. Yelling in defiance he jumped off the bear's back and slammed the but of the staff onto the ground causing a glowing blue quaternary to spread out from that point and once it encompassed the bear said creature stood up on its hind legs as a black mist flew out from the beast's body and mouth causing it to slowly shrink until it was a man with black hair going half-way down his waist and tattered clothing. "We are going to find that bloody witch and make sure she STOPS doing that spell." he grumbled as he shook himself of before looking at the cake in her hands and his eyes started to glow like the woman's, "Where did you get that potioned cake?" he asked her in a calm yet fierce tone.

Shaking Merida pointed into the woods and stammered out the word "Witch" causing the man's eyes to harden. Spinning his staff around he caused it to shrink till it was only a small rod and put it into his bag by the woman. "Come on Morrigan we have a witch to kill." he growled out before picking up a spear that before he touched was a solid piece of steel but when he touched it started to glow with an unworldly light. "Watch him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere but don't hurt him. I don't know how long he was under that damn curse." before he and the woman walked off into the forest. Just before he disappeared into the shadows he yelled back "And don't eat that damn cake!".

-Cuchulain (Harry)-

Picking up my spear I left instructions for the unconscious man and went into the forest with my sister to hunt down the rogue witch that was using the forbidden Transmogrifian Torture only somehow she managed to turn the damn thing into a potion. "Why do we always get the crackpots?" he asked his sister Morrigan as they walked towards the witch's hut.

"Don't rightly know little bro." she responded, "But you're the one who had us get knocked back a few hundred years because we were told to get a couple of new allies by that bloody Fomorian and the Sidhe who trained our ancestors.".

"Yeah but imagine the look on our idiot brother's face when he finds out." I chuckled thinking of our brother the supposed boy-who-lived as well as our idiot parents who favored him and ignored us. "We've been gone for what? Three years? I bet they never even noticed we were gone.".

Holding a hand for silence Morrigan peered around the edge of a hill and notched a single arrow nodding at him to be ready. Creeping around to the other side of the copse to flank the old hag. When he was in position he jumped out and swung his spear sending a flurry of glowing barbs out hitting the ground just in front of the witch causing her to startle and try to run away from him only for Morrigan to pop up and aim her arrow at the witch's heart. "Who are you?!" she demanded scrambling to get away from them, "What do you want?".

"We are here to stop you from continuing to use the forbidden magics." Cuchulain snarled at her causing her to pale.

"How do you know of those?" she demanded, "I thought I was the only magic user left in this land.".

"We are not from your time." Morrigan said moving forward to remove the crone's escape route, "A fomorian and a Sidhe sent us back.".

"So that means that we know magics that won't be discovered for centuries to come." Cuchulain said before aiming his spear at her stomach. "And now you shall fall to the might of the Gae Bolga." and he threw his glowing weapon is it pinned the dark witch to her hut and flying back to his open hand after a moment.

"Come on bro." Morrigan said squeezing his shoulder, "Let's go back to the castle, I think that the man you freed is at least one of the allies we were sent to find.", before walking off.

-Back at the castle-

As the two siblings approached the castle they heard the large king they saw earlier point to the and yell "They're back!" before he and the others whom they saw earlier ran up towards the two of them. "What happened?" he demanded as the group reached them, "And who are you?".

"My name is Cuchulain, no I am not the hound of Ulster but I am his descendent, this is my sister Morrigan, no she is not the crow goddess but she is descended from her, and we went and killed the witch who turned the man before into the demon bear and gave a cake filled with the same potion to your daughter. Any more questions?" I said simply.

"You don't talk like you're from here." a woman with long brown hair said curiously.

"That's because while we are _not_ from here, or at least not from this time. We met the fomorian who forged my spear which was wielded by the original Cuchulain as well as the Sidhe, Scatach, who trained him. They told us to find a couple of allies in this time before we return to our own to finish of an evil upon our world. A warlock, a magic user, like the witch we just killed only far more powerful. We still need to find the second person though.".

"How will you know if you found the right person?" the girl who had the potion asked curiously.

"Scatach gave us a couple of crystals that glow when handled by the person who is to go back with us." Morrigan told her, pulling one of the crystals out of her pocket and showing it to the girl.

"Can I try?" she asked hesitantly, nodding she was handed the crystal and gasped when it started to glow brightly.

"That answers that question." I said shrugging before turning to the large king, "Where is the man who I released from the spell?".

"Inside." the man stammered gesturing for him to follow while Morrigan explained what the girl would be doing if she came back with us. "Does my daughter truly have to go with you?" he asked in a defeated manner.

"It is her choice my sister and I were only sent back to make the offer." I told the man which seemed to relieve him greatly. By the time they reached the room were the man was Morrigan and the read haired girl had caught up with them, "He's in here." the man said opening the door and letting them in, "I'll just give you some privacy.".

"Are you the man who freed me from the witches curse?" the large man asked as they had walked in.

"Yes. Would you mind holding something for a moment" Morrigan asked drawing his attention and, when he nodded, placed the second crystal in his hands were it glowed just as brightly as the first one had for the girl.

"What does that mean?" he asked them curiously.

"That you are one of the two people that my sister and I were sent to offer to come back with us to our time to fight a great evil." I told him.

"I was trapped in that form for centuries, there is nothing left for me here so I will go with you." he said.

"Then you shall be reborn as Aeron. Your strength will be enhanced threefold and you will be able to turn into the demon bear form at will and still have complete control over it." Morrigan said.

"How did you meet the fomorian and Sidhe that sent you back to get us?" the girl asked them curiously.

"We were neglected by our parents in favor of our twin brother so we eventually decided to run away and we made it to the a place known as the Isle of Man were we met them in an area warded to repel all those except the descendants of their old friends Cuchulain and the Morrigan. They trained us to fight and gave my brother his spear which was even wielded by the original Cuchulain. They then gave us a potion that made us the children by blood to those two legends and removed most of our parent's blood from our bodies as well as changing our appearance to look more like they did." Morrigan told them.

"So when do we head back?" Aeron asked.

"Tomorrow so get some rest, you'll need it." Cuchulain told him before heading out to do the same.

**Five substantial reviews for the next chapter.**


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
